Paranormal Season Seven
Paranormal Season Seven is the seventh season of Paranormal. This season it focuses on Adam and Ethan Barnes facing a new enemy called Leviathans, stronger than they have encountered so far as well as rendering their usual weapons useless. It aired on the CW It aired in 2012-2013 Cast * Wes Bentley as Adam Barnes- 23/23 * Paul Wesley as Ethan Barnes- 23/23 Recurring * Hugh Laurie as Mitch Johnson * Jim Caviezel as Dick Roman * Misha Collins as Gabriel Episodes #"Meet The New Chief"- Having gained an incredible increase in power by absorbing the souls of Purgatory (the afterlife of monsters) in the previous season finale, Gabriel (Misha Collins) appoints himself the new God and sets out to right some of the wrongs in the world, but is increasingly disturbed by the entities from Purgatory that are proving difficult for him to control. Adam Barnes (Wes Bentley) Ethan Barnes (Paul Wesley) and Mitch Johnson (Hugh Laurie) ) enlist the help of the demon Crowley (Mark A. Sheppard) in securing a spell to summon Death (Julian Richings) and bind him to their will so that they can use him to stop Gabriel. However, Gabriel intervenes and breaks the binding spell. Death decides not to punish Ethan, Adam and Mitch for binding him and instead reveals to the group that the entities Gabriel is struggling with are the Leviathans, God's first creations. They had been locked into Purgatory to prevent them from eating the rest of God's creations. After Gabriel finds that he has lost control of himself and slaughtered a group of people under the control of the Leviathans, he goes to Adam, Ethan and Mitch for help, and they help him send all the souls he had consumed back into Purgatory. However, the Leviathans remain in Gabriel's body and assume complete control, revealing that they have killed him from within. Meanwhile, Ethan struggles throughout the episode with psychological fall-out of the "wall" in his mind that had been protecting him from his memories of torture at the hands of Lucifer and Michael in Hell, having been torn down by Gabriel. Ethan begins hallucinating and sees Lucifer (Mark Pellegrino), who tells him that he was never truly saved from Hell; what has transpired since the fifth season finale "This Is It" is all an elaborate illusion controlled by Lucifer designed to psychologically torture Ethan by giving him false hope before dashing it. #"Hello Cruel Earth"- The Leviathans realize that they can't stay in Gabriel's rapidly destabilizing body and so walk his body into the local water supply and disperse there, possessing civilians who ingest or otherwise come into contact with the water. Seeking a steady food supply of humans, they infiltrate various human establishments. When Mitch responds to a distress-call from Sheriff Jody Mills (Kim Rhodes), he discovers that one of these places is Sioux Falls General. Meanwhile, Ethan continues to see Lucifer and questions if the world he sees is real or if—as Lucifer claims—he is still in Hell. Lucifer urges Ethan to kill himself in order to end the illusion, but Adam helps Ethan overcome his hallucinations by distinguishing between the pain of real-life and the tortures of Hell. When the brothers return to Mitch's house, they find it burned to the ground with Mitch conspicuously absent, leading them to fear the worst. The Leviathan Edgar (Benito Martinez), having been sent to kill them and Mitch , attacks them and though they manage to temporarily stop him by crushing him under a car, Adam's leg is broken and Ethan doesn't respond to Adam's frantic attempts to wake him up after Edgar knocks him out with a pipe. While being carted off in an ambulance, both brothers receive a shock: Ethan is still seeing Lucifer and starts to seize, and Adam learns that the ambulance is taking them to Sioux Falls General Hospital. #"The Girl Next Door"- After being sprung from Sioux Falls General Hospital by a perfectly alive Mitch, Adam and Ethan join him and lay low for three weeks while Adam's broken leg heals. In that time, Ethan has still suffered hallucinations, but has kept quiet about them. While collecting food, Ethan discovers the return of an unknown serial killer and takes off on his own to find her. In truth, the killer is a Kitsune, a monster who removes the pituitary gland in the brain as nourishment. Ethan eventually tracks down the monster as an old acquaintance, Amy (Jewel Staite), who years ago he had a crush on while hunting Amy's mother. When Ethan confronts Amy on the deaths, she reveals that she has a son who needed fresh meat in order to survive an illness brought on by harvesting dead bodies. As Amy had helped protect and defend Ethan , even killing her own mother, Ethan lets her go. Adam manages to catch up to Ethan and get the truth to his disappearance, and urges Ethan to find Amy and kill her. Ethan refuses, and acknowledges Adam has been treating him like a hand grenade, and emphasizing that he is managing his hallucinations and atoning for his past actions. Adam agrees to stop badgering him, but later tracks and kills Amy in front of her son because he believes that Amy would have killed more humans in the future. Adam doesn't kill the son who hasn't killed anyone, but warns that if the son kills anyone, he will. The son promises that the only person he will kill is Adam Throughout, the Leviathans are shown to maintain an eye on the various rocker aliases of the brothers, using the aliases to catch up to them. #"Defending Your Existence"- While investigating a series of murders in Dearborn, Michigan, Adam and Ethan learn that the Egyptian god Osiris is responsible for the killings. A god with nothing but revenge on his mind, Osiris is putting random people on trial for any mistakes they've made in the past and then promptly killing them if they're found guilty. Upon sensing Adam's guilt, Osiris puts him on trial with Ethan becoming Adam's lawyer. But both Ethan and Adam are stunned when Osiris calls a witness, someone they thought they'd never see again: Jo. Jo however, tries to assure Adam he had nothing to do with her death. Osiris's second witness is Ethan, and he again tries to convince Adam that he had nothing to do with how his life turned out. Ethan then calls Adam to stand , and Osiris then poses a question to him, "Does he (Adam) want Osiris to call the final witness? Or would he like to hear the verdict?" Adam chooses hearing the verdict, leaving Ethan stunned, as he doesn't know who this last witness is. Osiris then turns Jo into a vengeful spirit and forces her to try to kill Adam , however, just before she can, Ethan stabs Osiris with a ram's horn, thus saving Adam. The episode ends with Ethan telling a quizzical Adam that although he (Ethan) has done a lot of bad things, he has paid his dues (with Hell), hence feels no more guilt. #"Shut It, Dr. Phil"- Adam and Ethan find cases of individuals meeting gruesome deaths in Prosperity, Indiana. Several of the crime scenes, however, contain ancient Romanian coins, acting as hexed objects. The brothers learn that each victim was connected to Donald Stark (James Marsters), a wealthy businessman, philanthropist and pillar of the community. While Donald assures the brothers that the business deal he and the victims were in had nothing to do with their deaths, Ethan searches the house and discovers that Donald's wife, Maggie (Charisma Carpenter), is a powerful witch who is currently separating from Donald. In the process, though, Maggie is killing people connected to 'helping' Donald set up a fling with one of the victims. Heading to Maggie's house, Ethan and Adam learn that Donald's personal assistant is next, and manage to save her before Maggie's curse kills her. Later on, however, it is revealed that Donald himself is a witch, as he uses his powers to destroy Maggie's auction paintings and decapitate her best friend. When Ethan and Adam realize this, they wait for the two to meet at Donald's house, then try to kill them using a spell with chicken feet. The spell fails, and Ethan suggests they counsel the witches on their failing marriage to prevent them from killing Adam and himself. Although they manage to counsel the witches, they are summarily thrown around and beaten for seeming to side with the other party, until Adam is able to say that Donald never tried to have a relationship with his receptionist. The two witches reconcile their love, and Adam and Ethan leave with their lives. At the hotel, however, Ethan and Adam are confronted by one of the Leviathans, who had been tracking them for days. After almost killing Ethan, the Leviathan is rendered unconscious by a spell from Donald, who had dropped by to save the brothers' lives (initially) from Maggie's coin curses. Adam and Ethan bind up the Leviathan for transport to Mitch's , in order to determine how to defeat the new monsters. #"Slash Fiction"- Adam and Ethan are framed for a series of murder-robberies by two Leviathans that take the forms of the Barnes brothers. Mitch tries to figure out a way to kill the Leviathans using the one they had captured, while Adam and Ethan take refuge with a surveillance expert, who gives them temporary identities to evade authorities. The brothers try to stop the Leviathan pair and track them across the country, discovering that the Leviathans are committing the crimes in every town the brothers have visited since Ethan left college. Meanwhile, Mitch continues in the course of finding a way to stop the Leviathans, discovers that decapitation works. However, with the head in close proximity, it eventually re-attaches itself to the torso. The brothers eventually find the Leviathans in Iowa but are arrested by local law enforcement. Mitch gets a visit from Sheriff Jody Mills, who offers to clean up the cabin and cook some food for Mitch. While cleaning, however, some soapy water spills onto the Leviathan, causing serious burns. Mitch gives the hostage Leviathan's severed head to Jody, telling her to dump it. Soon after, Adam , given a phone call, contacts Mitch and manages to learn how to at least stall the Leviathan. The local sheriff eventually helps Ethan and Adam when he sees the Leviathan eating one of the officers and turning into Ethan and Adam. Ethan, in an interrogation room, is confronted by the Leviathan Adam , who reveals Adam's killing of the kitsune, Amy. Adam and the sheriff manage to decapitate the Ethan Leviathan, and then the Adam Leviathan shortly after, keeping the heads with them to prevent re-attachment. Afterward, however, Ethan confronts Adam about Amy's death, telling him he can't talk to him right now, leaves Adam and sets forth alone. Meanwhile, one of the Leviathans, disguised as an FBI agent, contacts his superior - a man named Dick Roman - about the recent failure. Crowley then appears to Dick in an effort to build a partnership, but Dick harshly turns Crowley down, considering demons to be even more pathetic than humans, and hinting that he wouldn't mind wiping them off the face of the Earth. #"The Channeller"- Adam and Ethan randomly meet each other when they separately start on the same new case, and realizing it would be easier to work together, reconcile to solve it. They discover that an angry spirit is killing off resident mediums in Lily Dale, New York, the most "psychic" town in America, but with a town full of people claiming to be summoning spirits, they have some trouble finding the true medium who's controlling the ghost. Adam and Ethan believe they've found the ghost, Kate Fox when they find her giving visions of people's deaths to them, however, the killings continue after they put her to rest and they realize she was actually trying to warn people as her sister is the true ghostly culprit. While Adam holds off the ghost, Margaret, Ethan locates the psychic, Jimmy Tomorrow, a pawnshop owner. Ethan is forced to kill Jimmy in self-defense, but is able to salt and burn Margaret's bones and put her to rest, saving Adam and her future victim. Ethan and Adam reconcile their differences over Adam killing Amy and leave town, once again hunting together. #"It's The Seventh Season, Time For A Wedding"- While Ethan deals with someone from his past, Adam is forced to team up with a laid-back hunter, Garth, and ends up in a bizarre situation. It has been a few months of work and Adam and Ethan are on their annual trip to Vegas, however, Ethan leaves Adam to go camping. Adam gets a text from Ethan from his phone that asks him to come to a church, and finds that Ethan is getting married to Becky Rosen. Adam is surprised and worried that Ethan might not be thinking straight, but he also finds another piece of disturbing news; people in the town are dying "freaky deaths". As it turns out, Becky has been giving a love potion to Ethan , obtained from a demon in disguise of a Wiccan, who is making deals and calling them in early. However, as this demon is making a deal with Becky, Adam, Ethan and Garth come busting through the door. The demon is trapped, but reveals that he has a minion named Jackson who frees him and the two gain the upper hand until Becky manages to kill Jackson with Ruby's Knife, after which the Crossroads Demon is overpowered. Before Adam can kill him, Crowley arrives, having been alerted to the demon's plans by Jackson. He tells Adam that he will rip up any deals made by his rogue demon, and in exchange he wants to take the rogue demon back to hell "to make an example of him." He tells them about Dick Roman and the reason that they haven't recently faced any demons is because they have been too busy hunting down Leviathans, whom he has started to hate. In the aftermath, Ethan and Becky get an annulment and Ethan points her towards Garth as a new love interest. #"How To Win Family And Influence Monsters"- Following up on a possible sighting of the 'Jersey Devil', Adam, Ethan and Mitch attempt to figure out what monster is out killing campers in Hammonton, New Jersey, while staying off the grid to avoid being tracked by the Leviathans. During their research, Adam tries a new Turducken burger at a local burger joint, after he and Ethan interview the forest ranger, who seems rather unfazed about the recent killings. The three hunters decide to hunt down the creature, coming across the remains of another ranger who went missing recently. Calling in the 1st ranger, he is also taken by the mystery creature; the creature is eventually shot by Mitch. The hunters soon learn that the monster is actually a vicious, hyperadrenalized human-zombie. As they discover this finding, Adam exhibits similar 'stoned' symptoms as the forest ranger had. Eventually, Ethan and Mitch y realize that the cause behind Adam's mind-dulling (and that of most of the burger joint patrons) is the Turducken sandwich, which ends up secreting a grey substance similar to what was within the hyper-zombie. Following the meat to the supplier, the hunters inadvertently discover the base of operations for the Leviathans. It is discovered that the Leviathan were working on a food additive designed to render humans complacent and mindless, potentially for ease of world domination. However, the leader, Dick, appears and closes the project down because the adverse side effects - zombified humans - made headlines, which is something Dick wants to ensure does not happen to keep humans in the dark about their presence. He also dispatches the lead scientist Leviathan, Dr. Gaines, by placing a bib around his neck, and forces Dr. Gaines to eat himself. Mitch , watching everything, is then attacked by another Leviathan and brought to Dick, who reveals that he plans on eating Mitch in the future, but plans to use him to lure in Ethan and Adam. The brothers break into the facility and free Mitch , spraying down the Leviathan with Borax to incapacitate and stall them. They then make their escape, with Dick attempting to shoot at the van. Seemingly safe, the brothers discover, to their horror, that Mitch has been shot by one of Dick's bullets. #"Deaths Entrance"- Mitch spends the majority of the episode in a coma, making his way through a network of his own memories, while a reaper follows him in an attempt to secure Mitch's soul. Aided by a representation of his old friend Rufus, he learns that in order to break free of the dream state he must confront and relive his own worst experiences. It is revealed that shortly before he was forced to kill her, Mitch broke his wife's heart by refusing to have children, motivated by a fear of becoming like his own abusive father. Mitch is determined to get a cryptic combination of numbers to Adam and Ethan in the real world, and eventually confronts his memory of the night he, as a child, shot and killed his violent father. Telling the memory of his father that he ended up with two wonderful sons and that he did not allow the childhood abuse to ruin his life, he manages to emerge from his coma long enough to write the numbers on Ethan's hand, upon which his heart stops. Inside Mitch's head, he relives one last memory of a night with Adam and Ethan as the dream world around him fades away, and the reaper tells him to make a choice: to let his life go, or stay, and become a ghost. The reaper's watch ticks ominously as the screen cuts to black. #"Adventures In Babysitting- The episode airs a few weeks after Mitch's death, Adam has now become obsessed about hunting Dick Roman, and leaves no stone unturned in doing so, even asking help from Frank Deveraux. Another problem, in the form of Krissy (Madison McLaughlin), forces them to divert their attention. Krissy is a kid whose father is engaged in the hunt. She calls Mitch's phone after her dad fails to show up. Adam, hell bent on capturing Dick, fails to see the importance in helping her, while Ethan realizes that Krissy needs immediate help and decides to help Krissy find her dad. However, this mystery might hold some dangerous implications for Ethan, whereas Adam and Frank come to bond over their respective tragedies. Ethan ends up captured by the monsters and Adam , after realizing he's in trouble, rushes to his rescue. Things degenerate into a hostage situation, but Krissy kills one of the monsters, allowing the Barnes to gain the upper hand and kill the other. Following the advice of the brothers, Krissy's father decides to leave the life so she can have a normal life. #"Time After Time Again"- Ethan now is forcing Adam to back off, if not stop from his obsession on Dick Roman, and get more focused on doing their usual jobs. They find an unusual case involving similar murders that happen every few years in various places, eventually linking them to Cronos, the Greek Titan of Time (Jason Dohring). However, as they chase him down the alley, Adam accidentally "hitches a ride" on Cronos, who drags him back to 1945. While Adam pairs up with Eliot Ness (Nicholas Lea), who is a hunter as well, Ethan pairs up with Sheriff Mills, in finding a way to bring Adam back to the present and kill Cronos. Adam is able to get a message to Ethan. After tracking down the girl that Cronos fell in love with who's now an old woman, Ethan and Mills learn that Cronos grabbed Adam and disappeared at 11:34, so they plan to summon him from that particular time. Adam and Eliot get a stake that can kill Cronos and reveal the truth to the woman he loves. Ethan summons Cronos as he tries to kill Adam and Eliot tosses him the stake as he goes. In the present, Ethan kills Cronos with the stake, but he warns that their future is filled with black ooze refers to the Leviathans and that the Leviathans are everywhere. He tells them to enjoy oblivion. #"The Dice Girls"- Adam and Ethan n investigate a case in Seattle, Washington where the victims’ hands and feet have been severed and each have been branded with a strange symbol. While Ethan does some research at a local university, Adam heads to one of his favorite places to investigate - the town bar. Adam strikes up a conversation with a local named Lydia (Sara Canning), and the two go back to her place. Ethan discovers the symbol on the bodies is a sign of Amazon warriors, who according to the myth were turned into monsters by their goddess. Eventually, Adam's night of promiscuity with the woman he met in the bar (The Cobalt Room), leads to a daughter being born to her, who is destined to kill her father. When she confronts Adam, he hesitates in killing her, however, Ethan does it for him, reminding him of what he said after he killed Amy. #"Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie"- Adam and Ethan investigate strange happenings in Wichita, Kansas where childhood fears are coming to life. They eventually figure out that the deaths happen to those parents who ignore their children. Interrogating the employees of the local Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie, Adam discovers a hidden basement with a ritual setup while Ethan is chased by monster clowns. One of the store's employees, Howard, confronts Adam and reveals that after his brother's drowning as a child, he became obsessed with helping kids and punishing bad parents as he blames his own parents for his brother's death. He is using the children's fears against parents he sees as terrible and sent the clowns to kill Ethan as he's getting too close to the truth. In the end, Adam is able to turn Howard's own fears against him with the ritual, summoning the ghost of his dead brother who drowns him, causing the clowns to disappear. #"Repo Man"- Four years ago, Adam and Ethan helped a woman named Nora (Nicole Oliver) exorcise a demon in Coeur d'Alene, Idaho that was systematically killing women in a small town. They managed to save the postal worker, Jeffrey (Russell Sams), while vanquishing the demon. However, the return of the same M.O. of killings prompts the brothers to return to town to determine if the demon has returned. While investigating the murders, the brothers visit Jeffrey, whose life had taken a tailspin into a psych ward, though he is now in a halfway house under guardianship. Jeffrey remembers a list of women whom the demon decided to kill, and Adam leaves to find the demon's hideout, while Ethan tries to keep an eye on the next victim. However, Ethan starts to see Lucifer (Mark Pellegrino) again and continues to mock Ethan complaining about boredom and causing terrifying illusions to get Ethan to talk to him. Adam and Jeffery end up finding the demon's old hideout, as well as Nora's son, who is being held captive. It is revealed that Jeffrey, having harbored a serial killer nature, desperately wishes to reunite with the demon who possessed him so as to continue killing and becoming even more powerful, and required Adam's blood for the power summoning spell. Ethan , eventually accepting Lucifer's help, finds this out by threatening Nora, who was forced to help Jeffrey when she learned her son was kidnapped. Jeffrey is successful in summoning the demon, though it chooses to possess Nora's son, stating that it succeeded in turning Jeffrey into a killer, and Jeffrey did not need him anymore. Ethan intervenes and manages to trick the demon into stepping into a Devil's trap, while Adam kills Jeffrey, who was intending to stab the demon. Nora exorcises the demon from her son and the brothers return to the motel to rest. However, Lucifer appears again, and begins to force Ethan to hallucinate hellfire, stating that by letting him help Ethan, Lucifer now has a much firmer grip on Ethan's mind. #"Out With The Old, In With The New"- After a ballerina is found dead from dancing herself to death in Portland, Oregon, Adam and Ethan look into the case and discover the ballet slippers she wore were cursed. While collecting the slippers, Adam touches the slippers, and begins to be drawn to them, much to his embarrassment (as the slippers attracted those interested or practiced in ballet). Before the slippers take their hold, Ethan and Adam find the antiques dealer who sold the slippers, and multiple empty curse boxes, as he had sold three other cursed objects. The brothers race to retrieve the cursed objects, although they fail to save one woman, who drinks steaming water from a cursed tea kettle and kills herself. After locking away the cursed objects, the dealer reveals that his mother collected the objects (presumably being a hunter), and was recently killed in a car crash after selling her store to a realtor named Joyce, who has recently been buying up several properties in town. Getting the paranoid Frank to dig into the company and its subsidiary, Adam discovers that it is a Leviathan front. Meanwhile, Ethan , tired from forced sleep deprivation due to Lucifer haunting him, inadvertently attracts the attention of Joyce's assistant, George, while getting a coffee. George then follows Ethan to the antiques dealer. The Leviathans then set up a trap, forcing the dealer to say he touched a cursed object to lure the brothers to the store. Once there, the monsters attack the brothers. However, George, tired of Joyce's belittling behavior and reckless impatience, subtly aids Ethan and Adam in beheading Joyce, gleefully planning to eat her. Due to their shock, George briefly describes to the brothers that the only real way to kill a Leviathan was to eat them (or force them to eat themselves, via 'bibbing') and that in this situation, he means them and the people of the town no harm. Adam and Ethan then discover that the properties were bought to make way for a research center dedicated to curing cancer, bewildering them as to why the Leviathans would be helping humans. Heading to Frank's trailer with the cursed objects, the brothers find the trailer wrecked on the inside, with blood sprayed everywhere. #"The Born-Again Identity"- Lucifer has driven Ethan to the point of mental breakdown, because of which he is now committed to a mental institution. Adam promises Ethan to find a cure to this illness and calls every hunter in the diary. However, no hunter is able to help him. When he gets up, and moves to get a beer, the diary is thrown onto the floor and a card falls from it, with a number of the hunter who can help him. The hunter eventually leads Adam to a faith healer named Emanuel, who fixed his injuries and encourages Adam to get in touch with him. When Adam goes to meet with Emanuel, he finds that the Demons are also interested in this healer, and are searching for him. Eventually, when Adam does find Emanuel he discovers him to be Gabriel. Gabriel has no memory of his past life as an angel and now works as a faith healer. Adam convinces him to come with him to heal Ethan of his mental break down. However, along the way, Sara shows up and asks to be a part of the trip. Once they reach the hospital, they find it covered by demons. Gabriel kills the demons, and along the way, gains back his memories. However, the guilt of his actions make him leave. Adam stops him and convinces him to try and save Ethan. While in the hospital, Ethan meets with a woman, who is haunted by the ghost of her dead brother. Her Her brother is stuck on Earth and cannot move to his afterlife. Ethan asks this woman if she has any of her brother's objects. She tells him about her bracelet, which has his blood on it. Ethan asks the woman to create a circle of salt. While they are in it and about to burn the bracelet, her brother shows up and is about to harm them. Ethan then burns the bracelet, giving the girl freedom from her brother's ghost. However, his actions lead to him being taken for electroshock therapy where the orderly turns out to be a demon who tortures him. Gabriel finds him in time to save him, but fails to heal him. He does the next best thing: transfers Ethan's madness and experience in Hell, to himself. So while Ethan is released, Gabriel stays in the hospital plagued with the visions of Lucifer. Sara takes up a job in the hospital, to support Gabriel. #"Party on, Garth"- The episode begins with a death/murder of a teen, caused by an unknown monster in Junction City, Kansas. Then a hunter (Garth) (DJ Qualls) is shown getting out of his car. Garth at first believes it's the ghost of a local legend and torches her bones, however, to his surprise, there is still another dead body reported, hence he decides to call Adam for help. Adam is surprised when he gets a call from Garth asking for the brothers’ help on a case. Adam, Ethan and Garth investigate the case, and find out through a translator that the monster is targeting the children of the owners of a local brewery. They find out that the owners had removed one of their partners, who wasn't in favor of selling the brewery. This partner, Dale, had literally been the brain behind the company, and loved the company like his own child and upon being removed from his position, had taken his own life. They then find out, that before he died, Dale had harnessed a Shōjō (猩猩, a Japanese Sea Spirit), by placing it in a spell box and sending it as an apology to his old partners, making sure that once the box was open, it (the Shōjō), would kill their children. Eventually, Adam kills the Shōjō, with a blessed (by a procedure carried out at the back of a restaurant), samurai blade. Another important story is that of Mitch's ghost. Mitch has been making his presence felt in the last few episodes, first by dropping the card that led Adam to the hunter who knew Gabriel /Emanuel, and from then on helping Adam whenever he gets stuck. For instance, when the Shōjō knocks the blade out of Adam's hand, it immediately glides back into his hand. Ethan tells him it's just his mind playing tricks on him, as Ethan had done a Ouija Board, and had no response. However, Garth, Adam and Ethan both find that whenever an EMF meter is put next to Adam , it lights up. Eventually, when they are about to leave the motel they were staying in, Adam goes back to get Mitch's flask that he left behind. It is then shown that Mitch is present through the flask, but Adam's inability to see him saddens him greatly. #"Of Graved Importance- Adam and Ethan get a call from Annie Hawkins (Jamie Luner), an old hunter friend, asking for help on a case in Bodega Bay, California. When they arrive in town, they find out Annie has disappeared. They trace her last whereabouts to an old abandoned house that is haunted by a powerful ghost. Unknown to them, the ghost of Mitch is following them around, having tied himself to his old flask that they carry. He finds the house populated by mostly mindless ghosts and the spirit of Whitman Van Ness. Mitch discovers the ghost of Annie and the two try to solve the murders. They discover that Van Ness murdered all these people and trapped them in the house, but Mitch gets pulled away when the boys leave before he can learn anything else. Having finally learned how to properly use his ghostly abilities from an arrogant ghost named Haskel Crane, Mitch is able to leave Adam and Ethan a message that Annie is trapped and that he is still with them. They return to the house where the ghost of a prostitute named Victoria lets them know about Van Ness before he destroys her. Ethan and Adam head off to find and destroy Van Ness' bones with the ghost following them after he ties himself to an object he places in Ethan's pocket. Mitch and Annie manage to discover the bodies of all the victims and plan to burn them to put the ghosts to rest. However, after Van Ness attacks them, Adam destroys the object and Van Ness returns to his house where he tries to destroy and absorb Mitch. Just in time, Adam burns Van Ness' bones, destroying him. They return to the house where Mitch is now visible to the Barnes. Mitch leads them to the remains of Van Ness' victims, including Annie, and they burn them, putting them all to rest. Adam, however, is furious that Mitch stayed as it's unnatural and he should've moved on. Mitch, furious, disappears, but listens invisibly in the boys' backseat as they discuss the situation, unsure how to handle it and how it will turn out. #"The Girl with the Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo"- Lead Leviathan Dick Roman acquires Frank’s hard drive that contains sensitive information about the Barnes and gives it to an unsuspecting brilliant hacker named Charlie (Felicia Day) telling her that she has 3 days to crack the encryption or she is fired. At the same time, Mitch appears to Adam and Ethan and explains the Leviathans' great plot which he learned before Roman killed him: everything they're working towards is to turn humanity into the perfect food source for as long as the Leviathans exist. As Charlie hacks the drive, it automatically sends an email to the brothers letting them know what happened and its location from a GPS tracker on it. Charlie successfully hacks the drive, but learns the truth about the Leviathans and Roman from reading Frank's files on them and then witnessing her boss, Pete (David Stuart), get eaten and replaced by a Leviathan. She runs from her job and encounters Adam and Ethan who track her down and they team up together to have Charlie infiltrate Dick Roman Enterprises, erase Frank's drive and hack Dick's files so they can learn his plans. She succeeds, learning that what Dick had recently been looking for in archeological sites has been found and Ethan and Adam retrieve it and replace it with a Borax bomb. Dick realizes her betrayal and attacks her, but Mitch (who tagged along with her through his flask) and the boys rescue her, but Mitch attacks Dick and displays signs of becoming a vengeful spirit worrying Adam and Ethan as there's no returning from that. Charlie goes into hiding while Roman worries about the Barnes figuring out the tablet they stole from him. #"Reading Is Essential"- Adam and Ethan break open the clay tablet they stole from Dick Roman causing a storm from which lightning strikes teenager Kevin Tran (Osric Chau) and causes Gabriel to wake up. Sara calls them and they arrive to find Gabriel awake and with his memory intact, but insane. Gabriel explains the tablet they found inside the clay is the Word of God, information from God written out on a tablet by Metatron, the celestial scribe, but he lacks the ability to read it. At the same time, Kevin is driven to drive to the hospital where he steals the tablet before Ethan catches him while Adam tries and fails to get answers from Gabriel. Kevin displays the ability to read the tablet which contains information about the Leviathans, but has a hard time with it and two angels arrive to take him away, explaining that he is a Prophet chosen to interpret the Word and that he needs to be taken away to learn to do that. When they try to kill Ethan and Sara, Gabriel intervenes, but when they still refuse to stop, Adam banishes all three angels. The group make their way to Rufus' Cabin where they ward themselves from angels and have Kevin set to work on translating the tablet while Sara sneaks out and kills two demons that followed them. This draws the angels' attention, but when one tries to kill Gabriel, Sara kills her. The other angel allows Kevin to finish the translation before taking him away, but upon his return home, the two angels with him are killed by a Leviathan waiting for him. Adam and Ethan discover that the tablet contains instructions on how to kill a Leviathan: "a bone of a righteous mortal washed in the three bloods of the fallen." The first is a fallen angel and Gabriel gives them a vial of his blood before disappearing. #"There Will Be Blood"- Dick forces Kevin Tran, the prophet chosen to read the Word of God to translate the Word for him by threatening his mother. Mitch reveals to the Barnes that the blood of the remaining fallen, the Ruler of Fallen Humanity and a Father of Fallen Beasts refers to Crowley and an Alpha. They summon Crowley, but he refuses to give up his blood until they get the other items needed, directing them to the Alpha Vampire who escaped before Gabriel could kill him. Along the way, they learn that the domesticating substance has been added to corn syrup and is now everywhere, with people now acting very dumb. Arriving at the location Crowley gave them, they find a bunch of vampires dead from feeding on infected humans and a young woman named Emily who claims that the Alpha kidnapped her as a little girl. With Emily's help, they locate the Alpha, but leave her and the flask behind at a hotel, as Mitch is showing greater signs of becoming a vengeful spirit. After Emily reveals herself to be loyal to the Alpha and seeing Dick on TV, Mitch possesses a maid and heads off with the flask to get revenge on Dick. Adam and Ethan are captured by the Alpha who refuses to cooperate due to a deal with Dick, but when Edgar arrives, he has them locked up to hear what Edgar has to say. Edgar reveals that the Leviathans have betrayed the vampires and are using the fact that they and other monsters feed on the infected humans to wipe out all monsters. He tries to kill the Alpha, but Ethan, having broken free, decapitates Edgar. Grateful to Ethan and Adam and recognizing they have a common enemy, the Alpha gives them his blood and they leave only to find Mitch gone and realize he's likely lost to them. Meanwhile, Dick summons Crowley into a Devil's Trap, telling him they have a lot to talk about. #"Survival Of The Fittest"- Dick speaks to Crowley about a deal: in exchange for giving the Barnes the wrong blood, Dick will give him and his demons Canada to do whatever they want with as long as they leave America alone. After going through an extensive contract, the deal is struck. At the same time, Adam and Ethan break into the crypt of a group of nuns and steal a bone of one they feel is righteous enough for the weapon. Hacking into Sucrocorp's security cameras using what Charlie taught them, Adam and Ethan spy on Dick, but discover that through the arm of the real Dick Roman, he has had many other Leviathans take on his form in order to protect himself and they can't tell which is which. Mitch , still possessing the maid arrives to get his revenge on Dick and when Ethan tries to stop him, nearly strangles him to death before he regains control of himself and leaves the maid's body. At the same time, Kevin breaks free and discovers that Dick plans to poison creamers to kill off all skinny people, but is recaptured afterwards. Ethan and Adam unsuccessfully summon Crowley while Sara arrives with Gabriel who reveals that he discovered that his entire garrison has been destroyed and if any angels have survived, they are in hiding. Crowley arrives and is furious to see Gabriel , but after realizing he's insane, gives them his blood and explains the deal Dick made with him, assuring them that this is really his blood. He also reveals that Gabe , who refuses to fight anymore, can help them kill Dick. Gabriel refuses to help and after he disappears to get the game Twister, Sara explains that due to him having the Leviathans inside of him, Gabriel is able to tell them apart and will be able to identify the real Dick Roman. Mitch returns, but is now having trouble controlling himself and asks Adam and Ethan to burn his flask. They do so, promising Mitch that they will finish Dick, but not out of vengeance. Afterwards, Gabriel agrees to help and Adam has Sara crash the Impala into Sucrocorp to attract the guards' attention while he, Ethan and Gabriel sneak in. Sara decapitates the guards, but is captured by demons working for Crowley. Ethan rescues Kevin who explains to him Dick's plan to kill the skinny people and the two head off to blow up the lab. Adam and Gabriel confront Dick in the lab, but when Adam stabs him through the heart with the weapon, it fails to kill him. However, Adam reveals this to be a trick and while Gabriel holds Dick in place from behind, stabs Dick through the neck with the weapon, killing him. However, Adam and Gabriel disappear and Crowley betrays Ethan , taking Kevin and planning to become the next major threat. Crowley also has an army of demons in the building dealing with the remaining Leviathans located there now that Dick is dead. Adam and Gabriel find themselves in Purgatory surrounded by monsters and Gabriel disappears on Adam. Category:Paranormal Category:Seasons Category:CW Shows